Costume
by uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Requested on tumblr: Could I maybe request the prompt Costume with Nick and Jeff? I don't mind how it goes but it just sounds adorable


"Nick!" Jeff yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Blaine wants to know what we're going as for Halloween so we don't all match!"

"Nothing, I hate Halloween!"

Jeff mumbled a quick goodbye to Blaine down the phone as he walked up the stairs, pushing open the bedroom door. "You hate Halloween? And you never told me? How can you hate Halloween?"

"It's not Halloween I hate, just the costumes. It's for little kids." Nick said.

"But it's so fun! You can be anything you want!" Jeff threw his hands up in the air.

"Anything you want? You go as Jack Sparrow every single year!"

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you! And I don't care if you don't go to Blaine's party, I'm still going!" Jeff yelled as he slammed the door. Nick sighed. He loved Jeff, but sometimes he was a bit of a handful. He took out his phone and pulled up a new message to Sebastian. _Dude, help. Jeff's mad because I don't want to dress up for Halloween. What should I do?_

 _Uh, dress up for Halloween, duh?_

 _But I don't want to! It's for kids!_

 _Yeah but Jeff likes it. It's just one night anyway. Think of a really good costume that he'll love to get on his good side._

 _Like what?_

 _I've got the perfect idea. I'll make sure Blaine gets Jeff out of the house before I bring it over, sound good?_

 _Yeah, what is it?_

 _You'll see._

Jeff heard the doorbell ring and opened it to find Blaine on the other side.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked

"Do you wanna have lunch with me?"

"Yeah sure, what's the occasion?" Jeff asked, grabbing his coat.

"I know you were a bit annoyed by Nick and I wanted to take your mind off it."

"Oh, okay, thanks man. Let's go." Jeff smiled as he left with Blaine, losing his footing when Blaine dragged him down the driveway, insisting they take Jeff's car. After they left, Sebastian got out of his and Blaine's car, arms full of costumes. Nick shook his head as he opened the door, laughing and letting Sebastian inside.

"I thought you said you had an idea, not multiple ideas!" Nick laughed.

"Yeah, I did. But then I kept getting more ideas. Anyway, we don't have time for this, let's get started!" Sebastian beamed, ushering Nick into the bedroom and handing him a costume. "Go into the bathroom and put it on!"

Nick rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later, dressed as a pirate. He put his hands on his hips and glared at Sebastian. "Really? A pirate?"

"Jeff loves pirates!"

"No, Jeff likes Jack Sparrow. We can't be the same thing!" Nick pointed out.

"Oh, yeah… next costume!" Sebastian threw the next bundle of clothes at Nick, watching the brunette storm into the bathroom. They tried costumes for hours until Nick threw himself down on the bed. "I can't do this anymore. I already chose what I wanted, I know Jeff's gonna like it, I don't wanna keep trying on costumes!"

"Well, if you're sure that's the one -" Sebastian was cut off as he heard Blaine and Jeff pulling into the driveway. "Fuck. Just put the costumes under your bed or something, I'll get them next time." Nick went into the bathroom to take a shower, not wanting to see Jeff after they'd had a fight. He let the water run down his body, laughing at how Sebastian had tried to sneak out his window. He stayed under the water for a long time, hearing Jeff come into the bedroom to start getting ready. He eventually got out of the shower, drying off and hesitantly getting dressed in his costume. He walked out into the bedroom, seeing Jeff looking through the cupboards for something.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry about fighting with you before." Nick said.

Jeff didn't turn around, still searching. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so harsh about it. But just to be honest, I'm still going to Blaine's party."

"Well that's good, considering I am too."

"What? I thought you didn't want to wear a -" Jeff stopped as he spun around and caught sight of Nick in the doorway. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE WEARING A COSTUME!" Jeff sprinted over to Nick, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead.

"I wasn't originally a fan, but after how happy it just made you I think I could get used to it." Nick smiled as he leaned up and pulled Jeff into a kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, both boys laughing into the kiss as Nick's costume got stuck on the door handle. "Worst. Costume. Choice. Ever!" Nick sighed as he tried to detangle himself from the door.

"Well, I love it! You're my prince, and now you have the costume to prove it! But if you think I'm dressing up as Princess Jasmine, you've got another thing coming!" Jeff smiled, putting his arm around Nick.

"Another thing coming? Is it you?" Nick laughed as Jeff punched him in the arm.

"Aladdin isn't allowed to make sex jokes! Stop ruining Disney!"

"You love it!" Nick smirked.

"No, I love you though!" Jeff placed a kiss on the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"I love you too Jack Sparrow."

"That's captain to you." Jeff laughed as Nick pulled him into a hug, kissing him fiercely.


End file.
